videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Puzzle Fighter IV
Super Puzzle Fighter IV is a spin-off super deformed parody one or two player tile-matching puzzle video game from the Street Fighter Series from Capcom. The game's title is a parody of Super Street Fighter IV with music and interface elements spoofing the Street Fighter Alpha, Rival Schools, Asura's Wrath, Devil May Cry, Mega Man X and Darkstalkers games. Gameplay Like Puzzle Fighter, the game is inspired by the Capcom arcade game Pnickies and Sega arcade game Baku Baku Animal. As in that game, the player controls pairs of blocks ("gems" in game parlance) that drop into a pit-like playfield (twelve blocks tall by six blocks wide, with the fourth column from the left being thirteen blocks high). In Puzzle Fighter, however, gems can only be eliminated by coming into contact with a Crash Gem of the same color, which eliminates all adjacent gems of that color, setting up the potential for huge chain reactions. As gems are eliminated, "garbage blocks" called Counter Gems will drop into the opponent's playfield; these will eventually become normal gems, but only after they count down to zero (most Counter Gems start at "5" and are reduced by one each time a new pair of gems is dropped on that board), and until that time they cannot be eliminated by normal means. (The only way to eliminate Counter Gems before they become normal gems is to place a Crash Gem of that color nearby so it eliminates at least one normal gem. If this is done, all Counter Gems immediately adjacent to the Crash Gem will be taken out as well). Additionally, gems of the same color that form squares or rectangles (of at least two blocks tall and wide) in the pit become a giant Power Gem of that size and color; eliminating these as part of a combo increases the number of Counter Gems that would otherwise normally appear on the opponent's board. The only other type of piece to appear is a diamond, which eliminates all the gems—normal, Power, Counter, and Crash alike—of whichever color gem it lands on. (This, too, will cause Counter Gems to appear on the opponent's board. The diamond is supposed to create half the number of Counter Gems as a normal chain reaction. However, there is a bug that allows players to bypass this reduction.[1]). The diamond piece appears every 25 pieces. During the game, super deformed versions of various characters from Capcom's main fighting game series, even the non-fighting games who appeared in fighting games such as Marvel vs. Capcom, Street Fighter X Tekken, Namco X Capcom and Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix, will act out a comical battle based on how the game is going. Every time one player sends Counter Gems to his or her opponent, his or her character will perform a typical fighting-game action, anything from a taunt to a special move. The more Counter Gems the player sends over, the "bigger" the move the character will perform. These animations, however, are purely cosmetic and have no actual bearing on the gameplay (other than to indicate the magnitude of the counters). The game continues until one player's field reaches the top of its fourth column (which is where all new gems first appear). That player is the loser. Characters The playable characters are borrowed from Capcom's franchises, Asura's Wrath, Rival Schools, Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, Devil May Cry, Marvel vs. Capcom, etc. *Ryu Fighter (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara, Scott McCord English) *Ken Fighter (CV: Akira Ishida, Reuben Langdon English) *Chun-Li Fighter (CV: Fumiko Orikasa, Kelly Sheridan English) *Sakura Kasugano Fighter Alpha (CV: Misato Fukuen, Andrea Libman English) *Batsu Ichimonji Schools (CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama, Dan Petronijevic English) *Morrigan Darkstalkers (CV: Arisa Ogasawara, Kathleen Barr English) *Donovan Darkstalkers (CV: Norio Wakamoto, Martin Roach English) *Hsien-Ko Darkstalkers (CV: Yui Horie, Katie Griffin English) *Baby Bonnie Hood Darkstalkers (CV: Nozomi Furuki, Cathy Weseluck English) *Felicia Darkstalkers (CV: Kana Asumi, Janyse Jaud English) *Dante May Cry (CV: Tomokazu Sugita, Reuben Langdon English) *Akuma Fighter (CV: Fumihiko Tachiki, Jason Deline English) *Dan Hibiki Fighter Alpha (CV: Toshihiko Seki, Brian Drummond English) Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:PlayStation Network Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Street Fighter Category:Spin-off